Tension
by RawrIisKiba
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro sent on a mission and they find out more about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiba and Kankuro**_

We were first told out our mission early in the morning. It was a fairly pointless mission all we had to do was delivery a message to another village, fairly simply in my mind. What I didn't understand was the strange pairing.. I mean I knew they chose me because of mine's and Akamura's good sense of smell. I didn't know why they had choosen Kankuro.. all he could do was control puppets, maybe it was because he has knowledge of how to get to the village. As I had only heard of the village once or twice.

We were on the road soon enough. The walk was very odd we didn't speak and if we did it was only about the mission.

I found Kankuro very odd indeed, he wouldn't talk unless I talked first. I got the impression that he didn't like me and that he would rather be with Gaara or Temari. I could feel the tension sometime between is.

Even though we didn't talk I couldn't look away from Kankuro I found something drawing me towards him. Sometimes I would find myself staring at him not knowing why... I knew he could sense me watching him.

(Kankuro)

I knew he was watching me I could feel his eyes on my skin.. I don't know why he watched me. I thought that maybe he disliked me, that I had done something to upset him. Or maybe he found something interesting about me what ever it was I don't like him watching me.

I thought Kiba was interesting, sometimes I would think about him without even knowing I was doing it. It made me feel very strange and embarrassed if anyone found out. But I couldn't help myself sometimes and this mission made it worse.

(Kiba)

As the day dawned on I felt like I should make conversation I had no idea what I was going to ask him.

"So... This mission is really pointless wouldn't you say?" I dared not to look at him.

He looked straight at me I could feel his eyes.

"Yes."

He looked away again. I looked up and smiled, I don't know why I knew he wouldn't do anything but what suprised me was when he smiled back. I could feel me face turn red he looked at me confussed not knowing why my face had turned red.

"Are you ok?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away holding my face in my hands, trying to hide it.

"Am fine. Just a bit tired it has been a long day" I turned and smiled at him I could still feel my face buring. He placed his hand on my face and came really closely to my face. I opened my eyes and he was there looking right at me. It felt so right to me.. but what we confussing me was why he was doing this. When I opened my eyes he looked shocked and a little embarrssed and pulled away and went on walking.

"Lets go to a hotel then"

I watched him walk away still shocked but happy with what just happened.

(Kankuro)

What was that all about... Why did I get so close. I couldn't help it he drew me in. His face was so soft, so perfect. I wanted to touch his lips, kiss him, hold him close to me and never let go. He seemed shock by what I had done but he never pussed me away when I got close. Maybe he has the same feelings as me.. What am I talking about he was perfect he would go off with Hinata or something.. He would never fall in love with someone like me.

We found a hotel in the next village we passed. It had a hot springs perfect for relaxing just what we need after this day.

When I asked for two singal rooms but the only thing they had left was one room with a double bed. I looked at Kiba shocked to find that he was staring right at me.

How long had he been looking at me for?? I hadn't noticed him.

"What shall we do?"

Without taking his gaze away from mines he gave the manager there money.

"Well take it"

The manager gave him the keys and without time for me to say anything he was away. I thanked the manager for the room and ran after him.

I caught up with him at the stairs and grabbed his hand and threw him against the wall. He looked at me shocked, his eyes lookign straight into mines.

"What the fuck are you doing?? There is only one bed?"

He smiled at me this made me embarrassed and suprised. He pulled me closer into him wrapping his arms round me.

" We could share"

I was so shocked that I didn't do anything I just looked at him. He had a big grin across his face, he was tightening his grip around me arms pulling me closer to his face. I didn't push him away I didn't want to I felt so at home when I was with him. I started to smile and slowly wrap my arms around him, pulling him close towards me.

**I know this is a small story but am promise the next one will be longer ;]**

**I would also like to say thank you to my friend who gave me some ideas for the story ;] You should read her stories there awsome ^_^**

**If you could review me that would be nice to show me what I have done wrong or just what you thought of the story thank you ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked into Kiba's eyes, I smirked and learned closer our nose's touching each other. I grabbed the back his head, his hair was so soft. I pulled him a little closer to my lips, I could see that he was getting excited. He closed his eyes, I laughed slightly and pushed his against the wall not too hard just lightly and lifted his head so that our eye level would match. He opened his eyes, he looked confused.

"In your dreams"

I removed my arms and went on up the stairs. I could feel him looking at me as I walked up the stairs. It felt so wrong that I had turned him down but I had to control myself. If he did it again I don't know what I would do. It was hard enough to say no to him there.

As I walked to the room I could feel hear his foot steeps, they were further down the corridor than where I was. But am guessing he was embarrassed about what happened or maybe a little but more upset. It made the walk to the hotel room seem even longer. I wanted to turn around and kiss him, hold him close to me but I know it is wrong...but it was all I could think about.

Before I knew it I was outside the hotel room I had unlocked the door but I was waiting for Kiba to make sure he knew where we were. I was going to turn round but he was behind me and his hand glided along my arm and down to my hand he slowly turned the handle. He wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me into him. I could feel his cool breath in my ear.

"You're always in my dreams"

He let me go and pushed the door open and walked into the room. I stood outside the door stunned what had just happened... know what to do. He seemed to egger and it was getting harder for me to say no.

What made it worse was the room. It was very small, the double bed was in the middle of the room and there little space around the bed. I could see Kiba he was sitting on the bed. He looked so peaceful and relaxed like nothing had happened at all. I walked slowly towards him unsure of what I was going to say until. I stood in front of him so he would get my intention.

"So what's going to happen with the sleeping arrangements?"

I looked straight at him. He looked at me his teeth shinning in the light.

"I have already gave you my idea"

He looked so proud of himself, almost like he was trying to break me like it was his own private mission. I felt like I should give him what he wanted. So I walked over to where he sat and leaned over him. He leaned back, I knelt over him and locked our fingers together. He put one of his hands throw my hair, pushing down my hat. Our bodies became closer and I could feel his erection on my leg. He was pulling me closer to his face, his face started to turn red and his breathing was getting heavier and faster. Our lips were millimetres apart I could feel his slowly open and mines did the slow. His lips were so soft and our tongues explored each other's mouth. It felt so right at that moment, I could feel myself get an erection.

I slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his face, he had a cheeky smile on his face, I smiled back at him.

"I don't think you could handle it"

His first reaction was pure shock but then he started laughing and pulled my face closer and kissed me.

"Let's see if I can handle it" He grabbed the back of my head and pushed our lips together and pushed our bodies together.

In the heat of the moment it felt so right like nothing could tear us apart. He pushed me on the bed and fell on top of me. His teeth bite into my top and riped it off me, he looked like an aminal. His bum was high in the air and he was looking straight at me and his pointy teeth were looking right at me, it looked like he was going to pounce on me. I have never felt so alive. He looked at me with his sapphire eyes... I started to melt inside. He kissed me and I felt our bodies melt into one at that moment I didn't think, for that single moment I let myself go. I grabbed him and pushed our bodies together they seemed to melt together. His lips moved away from mines and he looked at me and started to laugh his teeth shining in the light. I sat up confussed, feeling like I had done something wrong so I covered myself up with the covers he grabbed my face and pushed it to the wall.

"I think your the one who can't handle it?"

I started to blush, I tucked my head in shame. His laugh became deeper and louder. The palm of his hand touched my face lightly to lift it up my head.

"Don't worry." He kissed me softly and ran his fingers through my hair, pushing down my (hat).

"I think its cute" I looked up in shock and as I did I could see him smiling at me.

For that moment I became more aware of what I was doing. I pushed him off of me and I ran to the bathroom. I heard him hit the floor I want to help him and tell him I was sorry. I splashed water on my face to cool myself down. When I looked in the mirror I could see that make-up had started to run down my face. I heard Kiba make hiw way across to the bathroom so I leaned against the door to stop him coming in. I slouched down agasint the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" His sounded so pathetic like a child had just lost a toy or done something wrong.

"No... Its nothing"

"I know something is wrong... Was it me?"

"No... It wasn't you. Its fine really just go to bed. Am just going to wash up." I tried to listen for foot steps but I couldn't hear anything. I could still sense him out side the door.

"Are you going to... join me?" I froze for a second not knowing what I was going to do.

"Yeah sure..."

I could hear him walking away, he was draging his feet on the ground. I leaned my head against the door. I pushed my self up using my right arm. I looked in the mirror and seen that most of my make-up had ran down my face. I turned on the tap and splashed more water on my face to get rid of the make-up. I also realised that I still had my erection, I sat on the eadge of the bath and looked down.

"Hes a man! This shouldn't be happening"

All I could think about was that two men should never be together it is wrong... It is not the way nature had planed it. I thought about me and Kiba on the bed and how it felt so right and that I wanted him so badly. I let all these thoughts clear my mind and to go back in the bedroom. It had only been about five minutes so am guessing the Kiba will still be awake.

I opened the bathroom door, peering through the small gap I made between the door. The bathroom door was opposite the bed. I was shocked to see that Kiba was already to asleep and has was hugging my torn shirt. He looked so harmless so peaceful. I opened the bathroom door and stood at the end of the bed gazing at Kiba thinking about how lucky I was. I kent on the edge of the bed and curled my arms round Kiba and kissed him on the cheek. Kiba wrapped his arms round me and his legs keeping me in place, I looked down to see that his legs were wround my waist. I looked back to see Kiba smiling at me, his sapphire eyes looking straight into mines.

"Now you can never run away" I smiled and pushed him alittle closer to me so I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Your stuck with me now." I felt a gasp of air coming from his mouth and his grip on me became tighter, he moved back and kissed me on the nose.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Hey hope you like it ;]**

**Just like to say thank you to my friend who helped my with some ideas for the story she was a great help so I would like her to have some credit for it =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cake**

I woke up late in the morning to find out that Kiba wasn't beside me. I sat up to see if he was watching T.V but he wasn't there. Then I got a sniff of something coming from the Kitchen.

I sat up and went to the kitchen door. I was shocked when I seen that Kiba has made pancakes for breakfast and was baking something in thing in the oven. He was dressed up in a pink apron, he looked so cute. He turned around and nearly dropped the jug of orange juice he was holding.

"When did you wake up?"

"I got up a minute ago. What is all of this?"

He walked passed me and put the orange juice on the table. The oven bell went and Kiba ran to it and opened the door. When he opened the oven door a mixture of smells came out. He took out a cake tin and looked down happily at what he had made. He looked at me and smiled. He teeth shinning in the sun.

"Well sit down and have some breakfast. It won't kill you I promise"

I went across to the table to see that the pankcake were shaped like love hearts and there was a bowl of strawberries and blackberries to the side. There was orange juice and maple syrup on the table as well. I sat down and looked at the pankcakes in bewilderment, confused as to how he had made them and where he got the ingredients from. I looked up to see Kiba was spreading pink icing on the cake he had made.

"What kind of cake is that?"

He head turned round he looked amazed that I knew he had made a cake.

"How did you know it was a cake?"

I helped myself to a pile pancakes, drowning them in maple syrup.

"I could smell it."

I glanced over to see that he was busy with the cake. I sat there waiting for a response but he said nothing. So I started my pancakes.

After a couple of minutes he came over and dumped the cake on the table. The cake was covered in pink icing and it had little sweet lovehearts dropped all over it. It was cute. Kiba sat crossed legged in his chair looking straight at me. His smile going to the corners of his face. I felt alittle uneased by him just staring at me.

"Yes? Can I help?"

"Do you like the pankcakes I made? I think they're good. Better than the other batches I made."

"They're nice, best pankcakes I've had. But the last time I had pankcakes was years ago. I don't make pankcakes. I don't really make anything from scratch."

I had finished my pankcakes and was swirling my fork round in the left over maple syrup. Kiba was finishing off his pankcakes, he had given Akamaru some. After he had finished them he let him go outside. I sat there while Kiba cleaned up. I got up to go for a shower. I was half way through the door when Kiba came up behind me and gave me a hug.

"What is this for?"

"Do I need a reason to give you a hug now? I just wanted to give you hug because I love you."

I just stood there stunned that he had just told me that he loved me.

"You love me.."

"Yes. And your never going to escape me now"

He let go of me and kissed my back softly and went back to cleaning. I walked slowly to the bathroom still in shock the Kiba had told me he loved me. I mean I loved him but I would never think of saying it.

I closed the bathroom door slowly and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and stood under the shower thinking of what Kiba had said and the fact that he had made me breakfast. I wondered how long he must have liked me for, for him to love me.

I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I let the water drip off my body lazily. With a quick shurg of the towel I pulled on a pair of boxers and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

Kiba came through with a slice of cake on a pink plate. He looked at me, his cheeks bulging like a hamster. Once he had finished his mouth full he sat down beside me.

"Want some cake? Its yummy"

"Nah. I will have some later I'm full right now."

"But it won't taste good later just have a bite just now. Just a little bite can't do any harm, can it?"

He tried to shove the piece of cake in my mouth, I pushed his hand away.

"I said later, okay? I'm full I just had pankcakes fifteen minutes ago."

"Please. Just a little bite."

He pushed the piece of cake in my mouth again. I tried to remove his hands but he grabbed mine and held them tightly and then kept trying to push the cake in my mouth.

"Kiba! I said no! I don't want any cake!"

We fell off the bed and Kiba started laughing and dropped the cake. He was on top of me and wouldn't move.

"Can you move? Its not nice here on the floor"

"You should have seen your face! "No Kiba I don't want the cake!" It was so funny but the highlight was when you fell off the bed."

I felt my face getting hotter and Kiba looked down and stopped laughing when he seen my face. He kissed my lips and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone"

His smile grew. At that moment he looked so cute, suddenly he looked so happy. I grabbed him and kissed him, pushing our bodies together. He pulled away.

"What was that for?"

He looked suprised

"I just wanted to give you a kiss do I have to give you a reason"

He smiled and kissed me hungrily. He started to kiss my chest and move his way down to my boxers. He slid them off easily. I grabbed his hair, the thick locks between my fingers.

My head was so consumed by his the feel of his skin, his hair that I was surprised when his lips closed around my erection. I watched his head moving up and down for a few sceonds before the sensations became too much and I sank back onto the floor, cupping my hand over my mouth to compress my groans.

Colours, all I could sense was colours until suddenly a rainbow exploded in my mind. I moaned loudly, the sounds escaping from my knuckles.

He pulled away and grinned, his face bright. He swallowed and winked.

After Kiba we fell asleep for a couple of hours. Then when I woke up, Kiba was awake and looking at me.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Am good thank you."

Kiba stood up and was on his way to the kitchen. I rolled round to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Kiba looked at me, his eyes glittering.

"I'm going to get you some cake."

I would like to say thank you to my Editor Glitterscarves. She is awsome :)


End file.
